


Blupjeans Kinktober Day 25

by DirtyBlupjeans



Series: DirtyBlupjeans - Kinktober 2018 [25]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyBlupjeans/pseuds/DirtyBlupjeans
Summary: The prompt chosen for day 25 was "Tickling" - Lup wants Barry to take his shirt off. She has ways of getting what she wants.(Rated Mature because of the series this is a part of. This particular entry is pretty tame.)





	Blupjeans Kinktober Day 25

“Babe, come on, take your shirt off. Shirtless cuddling is much better.”

She’d been teasing him for a few minutes now but he hadn’t budged. Partially, she figured, he was exhausted from their day spent hiking trying to locate the light. The other part of it was that he was still shy about his body. They may have announced last year to an entire plane that they loved one another but it was apparently still going to take some time to convince him she loved _all_ of him.

That’s okay, Lup thought, we’ve got time.

She snuggled in closer to him. It was a bit chilly out here but the view of the trees over them and the stars beyond that was really something. Some camping sex would be pretty okay with her, too.

“Barry, please?” She ran her hand under his shirt and tried to push it up.

He squirmed and tried to push her hand away. “Lup! That tickles!”

Lup’s ears flicked back and one eyebrow went up. “Ohhh, it does?” She ran her hand up his side again, trying to relocate the spot. He squirmed again, tipping her off to the location.

She curled into his side, running her hand over the spot with gentle, searching fingers. At the same time she tilted her head into his neck. In an early make out session she’d learned he had a sensitive spot right… there.

“Lup!” he nearly shouted, trying to shift out of her reach.

Delighted, she scrambled after him then clambered on top of him, sitting herself low on his hips.

“You won’t take off the shirt? I’ll just have to tickle you into submission!” She walked her fingers over his belly and around to his sides, working her way up his ribs.

His squirms and laughter weren’t the only response she noticed. “You like that?” she asked, grin spread large across her face.

“I mean, come on, you’re sitting on top of me, Lup.”

“Fair,” she said, rocking her hips against him. She moved her hands to his shirt buttons, working them open. “But more experimentation is needed, I think.”

Moving faster than she could expect, Barry grabbed her hips and rolled them both over. He leaned over her, trapping her between his arms. “You forget I know a few ticklish spots on you, too.” He pushed his face into her neck and blew a light breath over a spot just up from the base of her neck. She shivered and clutched at him.

“There’s also this one,” he said as he trailed a hand down her leg. His fingers teased a spot behind her knee and she laughed, writhing under him and trying to pull his hand away.

“Truce! Truce!” she panted. He stopped tickling and waited, letting her catch her breath. “But you’ve gotta take that shirt off.”

“Your terms are agreeable. I accept your truce.”

“Wait!” Lup sat up and began pushing the shirt off his shoulders. “Boxers, too.”

He tugged at the loose shorts she was wearing. “I think we can make an arrangement.”


End file.
